Accidents
by battleshipxx101
Summary: ONE-SHOT: In the middle of another training session, a minor accident leads to a major discovery on Ward's part. Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I was daydreaming again about Skyeward obviously, and I kind of imagined this little fic. I decided to write it since I was still stuck on my other story, "Moments." Yes, I admit that. I'm currently having a bit of trouble with the current chapter I'm working on so, I paused it for a while and wrote this. Don't worry though. I'm not abandoning "Moments." In fact, I'm already back on working on it. ;) Anyways, I hope you like this one. :) **

**Oh and btw, ONLY ONE WEEK UNTIL THEY RETURN AAAHHHH! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

"Skye?" Ward knocked twice on the door. "Come on, it's already 6 am. Wake up!"

Seconds later, the door slid open revealing a cranky-looking Skye.

"I'm up, okay? Can I at least have breakfast before we train?"

"You'll have cramps. We'll eat after we're done."

"Fine," she grumbled before following Ward towards the stairs.

"Something up with you?" He asked once they got down to the gym area.

"Had trouble sleeping last night," she admitted. She went to get the mats, and Ward followed her to help.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine," she looked at him as she held one of the mats. Ward didn't seem convinced so she added, "I'm fine, really. Not a big deal." She laid down the first mat and Ward laid the second.

"You'd tell me though, if there's something wrong, right?" Ward looked at her seriously.

"Yes! Now, can we start?" Skye said.

"We'll do hand-to-hand for the first hour."

"You're the boss."

* * *

A good forty minutes passed. Ward and Skye were circling each other on the mats. Both were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Skye managed to pin Ward down thrice out of the five times she tried. She lounged again, throwing a punch to his face with her right hand while keeping her left tucked under it. He caught her wrist and deflected it. She swung her left elbow towards Ward's abdomen and hit him. He backed a few steps before ducking to avoid Skye's punch. He caught her waist and pushed her down the mats again. Skye landed on her back once more.

"Damn," Skye grumbled.

"You have to attack in ways that your opponent will not anticipate." Ward dictated as he got off of her. Skye remained quiet as she got up and positioned herself again. She had a plan, and she was wondering if this attack was one he wouldn't anticipate. They then resumed fighting.

Ward threw a punch to Skye. She ducked to avoid it. He threw another one upwards, but Skye spun around to dodge his fist. She punched him in the stomach before grabbing his arm and twisting it. Then, she pushed her left arm against his chest and tried to knock him off-balance. When he took a few steps backward, she took the opportunity and dropped herself. She swung her leg forward and knocked Ward to the mat.

He rolled over and looked at Skye.

"I hope that's an impressed look on your face right there." She said.

"It certainly is." He replied. "Good job, rookie. We'll have one last round before we do weapons training."

Another ten minutes of nonstop hand-to-hand combat ensued. Things were getting intense as Ward tried his best to anticipate and block all of Skye's attacks, and as Skye tried every possible approach she could think of. She had luckily dodged most of Ward's punches.

What she didn't expect though, was her S.O. getting carried away, and what happened next was something neither of them saw coming. It was Ward who threw the punch–one that was too strong for this training. And before Skye could move, her S.O.'s fist has made contact with her nose.

"Ow! Shit." She stumbled backwards, before falling on her butt. She clutched her nose and saw the red liquid on her hands. She looked up to see Ward wearing a shocked expression.

"What the hell, Ward!?" She yelled.

"Skye, I am so sorry!" Ward kneeled beside her, and placed his left hand on her back, just below her shoulder. Skye, however, jerked away.

"Get off!" She said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"What the hell happened!?" They looked up to see Coulson standing on at the top of the spiral stairs.

"I–" Ward began, but he was cut off again.

"Did you hit her!?"

"It was an accident!" He said, and stood up.

Then, FitzSimmons seemed to have noticed the commotion and went out of the lab.

"What the…" Fitz muttered as he saw Skye's bloody hands.

"What happened!?" Simmons demanded as she went near her friend.

"I accidentally hit her. God, Skye, I am so _so_ sorry!"

Simmons ushered Skye to the lab. "Come on, I need to get an x-ray of that to see if it's broken." FitzSimmons then took her inside. Ward stayed behind, only because he knew that Coulson wasn't done with him.

"Sir, it was an accident." He pleaded. Coulson looked very pissed.

"That's not the matter, Agent Ward. You may not have intentionally done it, but the fact is, it happened because of your own actions. Fix it." Then, he stormed back inside the plane.

Ward hurried to the lab. Once he stepped in, he stood by the side and watched as Simmons handed Skye a moist hand towel to use for the bleeding. Fitz held his tablet and pressed a few buttons on it. Afterwards, one of the bots came to life and went near Skye. Simmons back up a few steps and let the bot scan Skye.

"Yep," Fitz said as he eyed the big screen. "Definitely broken. We need to wrap it for it to heal properly."

"Can you get the gauze pads?" Simmons asked. Fitz nodded and left the lab to go to the storage.

"Let me see." The biochemist carefully examined her friend's broken nose.

"It'll take a week or more to heal. It isn't that bad, fortunately. It's just a minor accident."

Ward watched them from the side. Skye was unusually too quiet for his liking. It bothered him, though he didn't know why. Maybe he was expecting her to blame him for his carelessness and stupidity–anything to get her to look at him and speak.

Once Simmons patched Skye up, she made her go up and clean herself up.

"Be careful," she advised the hacker. She nodded and decided to go upstairs. Ward wanted to follow her, but he knew she wouldn't want it. It didn't stop him from asking though.

"Skye?" He tried calling her as she got off the table. She didn't look at him. "Look, I'm really sorry." His voice was begging now–begging for her to look at him, to forgive him. But she continued walking without looking once at her S.O.

Ward ran his hand across his hair and sighed. _What have I done?_

"Hey, Jem?" Fitz said quietly, still focused on the screen that showed the x-ray scan.

"What is it?" Simmons turned around to look as well.

"Look at that." He pointed to the lowest part of the screen, where it showed a very small part of Skye's bone on her shoulder.

"What?" Simmons observed it before she realized what Fitz was talking about.

"That looks like it had been broken before." Simmons said.

"What?" Ward piped in, walking towards the two scientists.

"Yes, look at it. It has an unusual form that shows that it has been dislocated before." Fitz told him.

"Can you check her medical records from when she was younger?" Simmons asked. Fitz grabbed his tablet and clicked a few things. One by one, documents from different hospitals and medical facilities piled onscreen.

"Broken fingers at age 10…fractured arm at age 13…bruised ribs at age 15…There! Dislocated shoulder at age 16…major damage." Fitz narrated as he swiped on his tablet.

"Poor thing," Simmons breathed. "No wonder…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Ward clenched his jaw. This may have been a minor accident, but it was no minor issue for Skye. It happened before. She had been hurt when she was younger. And now, Ward added to the list.

"I have to talk to her." He announced before racing upstairs. When he got to the bunks, he didn't find Skye there. He went to check the bathroom to check if she was there. He noticed that the bathroom door was closed and the water was running. He figured that Skye was taking a shower. Ward decided to do something for her while waiting. He went to the kitchen and searched the inside of the fridge.

A few minutes later, the smell of ham and eggs filled the whole kitchen. Just as Ward finished plating the food and laying it down on the counter, he heard the toaster ding. He quickly grabbed the two pieces of bread and placed it with the other two on the plate. When he brought out the pitcher of orange juice, he noticed the water from the bathroom stopped running. He wiped his hands before making his way to the bathroom again.

"Skye?" He knocked softly on the door. Seconds later, the door opened. Skye still didn't look at Ward. Instead, she kept her head down and washed the towel she held in her hands.

"I uh, made breakfast for you." Ward told her.

"Oh," she said without looking at him. "I'll be out in a sec. I just have to clean my face first." While she squeezed the remaining water from the towel, she felt Ward's hand on her shoulder.

"May I?" He asked, holding out his hand to ask for the towel. She handed it to him and turned around. He lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. He saw her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. She saw his look of pure remorse. She saw the regret and worry in his eyes. He then proceeded to wipe off the dry blood as gently as he could. When his eyes met with hers once more, he whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Skye."

She let the unshed tears fall. Ward quickly pulled her against his chest, carefully positioning her so as not to hurt her injury. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried silently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I'm not– I'm not that guy. I'm not like the others. I won't ever hurt you on purpose. I know you probably hate me for being so stupid, and I can't blame you if you do."

"I don't hate you." She mumbled against his shirt. "I know you won't intentionally hurt me. It was just– I remembered–"

Ward sensed that Skye wanted to open up about her past. But, since she was having second thoughts, he didn't push her.

"You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I really am sorry."

When she stopped crying, Ward pulled away to look at her.

"Let me make it up to you. With eggs and ham." He gave her small smile. Slowly, a smile of her own started to form on Skye's mouth.

"That sounds nice." She answered. Then, they made their way to the kitchen where breakfast sat on the counter. Skye sat down on the breakfast table and Ward brought the plates to her. He poured her a glass of orange juice. They ate in comfortable silence. But before long, Skye spoke up.

"Get Ward to cook breakfast for me? Check!" She looked at his dumbfounded and confused face.

"What? You have a bucket list that involves me cooking for you?" He asked amusedly.

"Yep!" She replied, then took a bite of the omelet.

"May I know what else on your list involves me?"

"Of course not! If I tell you, then it wouldn't be spontaneous anymore."

Ward chuckled. "Well two can play at that game."

Skye stopped chewing her food and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me you also have a bucket list that involves me."

Ward shrugged. He especially enjoyed the look of disbelief that Skye wore.

"Tell me! Come on, I told you one of the things on my list!"

"Technically, you didn't tell me."

"Yeah, I did!"

"No, that was after I did it. It doesn't count."

"Not fair!"

Ward chuckled again.

"I'm so not doing any favors for you." Skye declared after a moment's thought.

"I'm not asking you any." Ward replied.

"Come on, just tell me one." She pleaded.

"Of course not! If I tell you, then it wouldn't be spontaneous anymore." He said, mocking her voice.

"I don't talk like that." Skye pouted.

"And I don't talk like how you and FitzSimmons think I do."

They resumed eating again. When Skye was close to finishing her plate, she spoke again.

"I remembered something before," she looked at Ward, who paused in eating to give her his full attention. "Something that happened to me when I was younger. Something that kept happening to me before."

"You don't have to tell me, Skye."

"No, I want to. It's not fair for me to just get mad for something as small as what happened." She sighed before continuing. "It started when I was 10 years old. I got adopted by a family who at first seemed okay. Then when a few months passed and things started to go south between the couple, the wife eventually moved out. It affected the whole family–the father, especially. It was the first time I ever got beatings. He was always drinking, and whenever he would see me during his _happy hour_, he'd beat me up. The brother did too. It became a regular thing for them to hurt me. That was my first. When I was 13, it was the same thing. Abusive father and all. I remembered when they threw me across the room and I landed on my right arm. It got fractured. Then, when I was 15, my 18-year old brother always brought friends over. Some of them found me interesting enough to notice, and eventually, I was forced to date one of them. He used to hold this party for him and his friends at New Years' Eve. There was drinking and everything. He tried to force me to do things, but I refused. He beat me up."

"When you accidentally hit me, it triggered a memory. It wasn't your fault. I just overreacted."

Ward kept quiet. He felt sorry for his rookie. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I'm really sorry, Skye. I didn't know until today."

Skye smiled at him. "It's already in the past. I don't really care about it anymore."

She drank her orange juice, and finished the last bite of her food. Ward did so too. Then, he picked up the plates and brought them to the kitchen sink. Skye watched as Ward cleaned up. Afterwards, Ward could sense the uneasiness with Skye. So, he walked up to her and asked for something that he knew would instantly get her mind off of things.

"Play Battleships with me?"

"You'll lose." Skye said, grinning at him.

"10 bucks says I'll beat you at least twice today."

"Prepare to lose 10 bucks then."

"You're on."

* * *

A good hour passed of playing battleships, and so far, Ward has only beat Skye once. Skye, on the other hand, has beat him five times already.

"Ha! You lose! Again!" She triumphantly jumped on her seat.

"Damn it!"

Skye laughs at him. "You look cute when you're frustrated."

Ward narrowed his eyes. "Make Skye admit I'm cute? Check!"

Skye stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "What? That's one of your items on the list?"

He chuckled at her. "I told you, two can play at that game."

"Well then, let's make this interesting."

"How so?" Ward asked.

"Let's see who'll be the first one to complete all the items related to the other. If I win, you cook breakfast for all of us for a week." Skye smirked at Ward.

"And if I win, you'll train with me for a total of _two_ and a half hours each day, for a week."

"What!? Isn't an hour and a half torture already?"

"You asked for it, rookie."

"Fine. Deal."

* * *

What neither of them knew were the reasons why they picked those specific consequences. They didn't want to admit it at all, but they both wanted those things. Skye loved how Ward cooked for her this morning, and would want it to happen again. And Ward won't admit it, but he enjoys every moment they spend together during training, without the accidents of course.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! :) One week left, people. One week left. Rate and Review! xx**


End file.
